Much wanted son
by Pim's
Summary: Traduction. Dans le futur. Logan écrit pour la naissance de son premier né. Si vous connaissez Logan, venez lire!


Bon, alors... par où je commence? Tout d'abord rien ne m'appartient, ni Gilmore girls ni cette fic: c'est une traduction de Much wanted son of my right pinky finger de Starlight841. Donc aucun personnage ne m'appartient, pas même ceux qui ont été inventés! Deuxio, c'est ma première fic de Gilmore girls et j'ai remarqué qu'il n'y en avait pas beaucoup, encore moins concernant Rory et Logan. Mais comme je ne pense pas être la seule francophone à ne pas m'être arrêtée à la première saison (je crois que c'est là que france 2 s'est arrêté...) de cette série géniale j'espère que vous lirez et me laisserez une petite review au passage...regard de chien battu!! Bref, bonne lecture. Et merci encore à Starlight841 qui m'a laissé traduire cette fic que j'adore.

Connor Huntzberger se tenait devant son miroir, essayant, en vain, d'ajuster une capricieuse cravate autour de son cou. Il était là depuis dix minutes à fixer sa cravate et elle venait de bouger pour reprendre une forme biscornue. Finalement trop frustré pour l'ajuster une fois de plus, il l'enleva violemment de son cou et la jeta sur le sol, maudissant le bout de tissu.

« Besoin d'un coup de main ? » demanda une voix amusée derrière lui. Connor se retourna et vit son père appuyé dans l'embrasure de la porte, souriant d'un air suffisant. Il le salua en souriant et soupira.

« Je n'arrive pas à nouer cette pu-euh-rée de cravate. Elle pendouillait là de travers en se moquant de moi. » Dit-il. Logan s'approcha de son fils, ramassant au passage la cravate.

« Oui, les purées de cravates aiment se moquer. » dit-il. « Les putains de cravates, quand à elles, aiment juste être casse-couilles. » Connor regarda son père, choqué qu'il connaisse ne serait-ce que la signification de ce mot mais qu'en plus il l'utilise. Logan rigola de sa réaction et passa la cravate au cou de son fils.

« Connor, voyons, tu as 18 ans. Tu peux voter, acheter des cigarettes, télécharger du porno sur internet- enfin légalement tout au moins. Je pense qu'il est temps que tu vois ma vraie nature. »

« Je devrais avoir peur ? »

« C'est bien possible. » répondit Logan en souriant. « Ouah, je n'ai pas fait ça depuis trèèès longtemps. » dit il en nouant la cravate. « Depuis ta première année de collège quand ta mère a décidé qu'étant donné que tu porterais une cravate tous les jours tu devais apprendre à le faire seul. »

« Tu te souviens de la dernière fois où tu as noué ma cravate ? » demanda Connor, incrédule.

« Je me souviens de beaucoup de choses, p'tit gars. Je me souviens aussi que le jour même je suis rentré à la maison et que tu m'as dis que tu étais amoureux. » lâcha Logan.

« C'est faux. »

« Si, c'est vrai! »

« Tu mens. Je n'ai absolument aucun souvenir de ça… » insista Connor. Logan fit un large sourire en finissant de nouer la cravate de son fils et s'appuya sur la commode.

« Je ne mens pas. Je suis rentré à la maison à l'heure du repas, pendant lequel tu n'as absolument pas ouvert la bouche. Ta mère continuait à te poser des questions sur comment c'était passé l'école et tu te contentais de dire « bien ». Ce qui n'est pas exactement normal de ta part, donc elle était inquiète et m'a demandé de monter voir si quelque chose n'allait pas. »

« Parce que bien sûr j'allais pleurer et te raconter tous mes problèmes… » répondit sarcastiquement Connor.

« C'est exactement ce que j'ai dit ! »

« Les femmes… » ironisa Connor en haussant les épaules.

« Mais bon… je suis monté et tu étais sur l'ordinateur en train de parler à Tommy… »

« Comment tu savais que c'était Tommy ? » demanda Connor.

« Mon grand Savoir. » répondit Logan, énigmatique, élevant un sourcil. « Bref, j'ai farfouillé et enquêté. T'étais vraiment énervé. Moi, par contre, je ne voulais pas faire face à la colère de ta mère si je revenais sans plus d'informations, donc j'ai continué à farfouiller et enquêter jusqu'à ce que tu craques. Tu m'as dis que tu étais tombé amoureux d'une fille de ta classe qui venait de déménager de San Francisco… »

« Mara… »

« C'est ça ! Mara. » S'exclama Logan.

« Je l'avais oubliée. Ca n'a pas duré très longtemps. Je crois que ça a duré jusqu'à ce que je la voie embrasser Brian Langston sur le canapé d'une fête quelques semaines plus tard… » Se rappela Connor. Logan rigola.

« Enfin bref, j'ai trouvé ça mignon. Ta mère, elle, a appelé Lorelai deux secondes après que je lui ai dit et… »

« Whoa, whoa, whoa, tu as raconté ça à maman ! Et elle a appelé mamie ! s'exclama Connor. « Mon Dieu, c'est trop gênant ! J'arrive pas à y croire ! Qui d'autre est au courant? Grand-père et grand-mère? Luke? Tante Honor? S'il te plait dis le moi que je sache qui éviter cet après midi. »

« Je l'ai seulement dis à ta mère, relaxe… » répondit Logan.

« Pourquoi je dois y aller à ce truc de toute façon ? » demanda Connor.

« Parce qu'une femme très sage m'a dit un jour que la cérémonie de récompense n'était pas seulement pour les diplômés. C'est pour les êtres chers aussi. De plus, après avoir dépensé quelques millions de dollars pour cette école pendant les quatre dernières années, j'ai gagné le droit de te voir traverser l'estrade dans un costume ridicule. J'aurai pu m'acheter une nouvelle voiture avec cet argent. Une Maserati… »

« Heureux de savoir que je représente autant pour toi… »

« Rouge… un cabriolet… »

« Pourquoi je dois porter une cravate? Je veux dire, personne ne va voir comment je suis habillé de toute façon. »

« Tu dois porter une cravate parce qu'après la cérémonie nous allons manger avec tes grands-parents. » répondit Logan.

« Par grands-parents tu veux dire Mamie et Luke pas vrai ? »

« Oui, Mamie et Luke. Je les laisse même choisir le restaurant. Luke a dit qu'il n'avait pas eu d'excuse pour se mettre sur son 31 depuis des mois et donc un bon vieux repas hors de prix sonnait merveilleusement bien ! »

« Ok donc… pas Mamie et Luke. Grand-père Christopher ? Ca fait longtemps que je ne les ai pas vu lui et Gigi. Ca serait sympa… » Logan le regarda sèchement. Connor grogna. « Je ne veux pas aller manger avec eux le jour de mon diplôme! »

« Connor… »

« Non, papa. Ca va encore finir en un autre diner où grand-père me force à parler business et à chaque fois que j'essaie de changer de sujet il dit « Connor, tu devrais écouter ça…après tout tu es un Huntzberger. Tu dois apprendre les coins et recoins de tout ça. Dans quelques années tu dirigeras pratiquement la compagnie. Tu ne voudrais pas que ton père passe une société de média multi milliardaire à un enfant incompétent, si ? » Mon Dieu, cet homme fait des miracles pour mon estime personnelle ! »

« Connor, je sais que ton grand-père peut être un peu insistant… »

« Autoritaire ? »

« …Parfois…Mais il veut juste ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi. » Connor pouffa.

« Hey, je sais. Je comprends, d'accord? J'ai été son fils, p'tit gars. J'ai eu dix fois plus de pression sur moi. Je le haïssais. Je comprends ce que tu ressens. Mais il ne pense pas que tu es un enfant incompétent, d'accord. C'est juste qu'il… il ne montre pas très bien ses sentiments. Je sais qu'il ne pense pas ça sinon il ne te pousserait pas à prendre le contrôle de la société. C'est sa vie. Il ne la donnerai jamais à quelqu'un si il ne pensait pas qu'ils aient le talent et l'énergie pour la gérer. Tu les as. Il le sait.

« Si tu le dis… »

« Hey, p'tit gars, écoute… je sais que je t'ai toujours dit que tu pouvais faire tout ce que tu voulais de ta vie et je le pensais. C'est toujours vrai. Mais je ne vais pas te mentir et te dire que ça ne représenterait rien pour moi de passer le flambeau à mon fils, surtout quand je sais que tu serais un remplaçant merveilleux pour ton cher père. Je ne dis pas que tu dois suivre ce chemin. Je te demande juste d'y penser. »

« J'y ai pensé » Admit Connor. Logan sourit.

« Bien. Eh, qui sait, peut-être que ta soeur est la prochaine sur la liste pour la société Huntzberger. »

« Ne me fais pas de frayeur, s'il te plait. » répondit dramatiquement Connor.

« Donc tu t'y intéresses. » dit Logan en rigolant. Sa fille était talentueuse dans de nombreux domaines mais la gestion de personnel n'en était pas un. Il fit un pas en avant et posa une main sur l'épaule de son fils. « Bon, je descends. Mais avant que j'y aille je veux te donner quelque chose. » Logan chercha dans la poche de sa veste et sortit une carte. Il la tendit à son fils qui le regarda avec appréhension.

« Papa, tu n'es pas obligé. Toi et Maman avez déjà… »

« Eh, je sais. C'est un peu plus personnel… quelque chose que j'ai trouvé l'autre jour en fouillant dans de vieilles boites. Je veux que tu l'aies. » Logan sortit de la chambre sous le regard de Connor. Quand il fut hors de son champ de vision et qu'il l'entendit entrer dans la chambre d'Ellie, il ouvrit la carte.

« Félicitations ! » lut Connor sur la couverture avant d'ouvrir la carte et d'enlever une pile de papiers pour lire le reste. « Pour le fils le plus méritant du monde. Je suis si fier de toi. Avec Amour, Papa. » Il sourit avant de jeter la carte sur la commode et ouvrir les feuilles trouvées à l'intérieur. Il fronça le front de confusion en lisant la date en haut de la première feuille.

14 mars 2009. Sa date de naissance.

Il regarda le bas de la feuille et remarqua que c'était l'écriture de son père. C'était également écrit sur du papier de l'hôpital de Hartford. Intrigué, il commença à lire…

_Salut p'tit gars, ou et bien… quel que soit ton nom. Tu n'as pas vraiment encore de nom donc je suppose que 'p'tit gars' est aussi bien qu'un autre nom. Prends t'en à ta mère. Elle était convaincue que tu serais une fille – la prochaine Lorelai- et, étant la femme têtue qu'elle est, a refusé de s'en assurer. _

_Tu te demandes probablement pourquoi je t'écris, maintenant, à toi, un enfant qui ne peut même pas distinguer des formes de base et encore moins lire quelque chose. Je n'ai pas vraiment de réponse à ça. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il y a à peu près une demi heure une infirmière m'a tendu ce minuscule paquet bleu avec un squelettique petit être humain rose dedans et m'a appelé « Papa ». Ca m'a fait flipper juste un peu, p'tit gars. Je ne vais pas te mentir._

_En tant que garçon de vingt et un an, j'ai tenu un grand total de trois bébés au cours de mon entière existence, ta cousine Amy, mon cousin, et l'enfant de Lane. A chaque fois que j'ai tenu ces bébés ils ont immédiatement commencé à pleurer, crier et risquer une mort certaine en se tortillant hors de mes bras dans le but de s'éloigner de moi à tout prix. Et, à chaque fois, j'ai immédiatement commencé à me tendre, les faisant crier encore plus fort, et je les rendais à leur mère… ou leur père, la personne la plus proche… Puis l'infirmière t'a donné à moi, te faisant l'heureux numéro quatre, et tu as fais exactement la même chose. Tu pleurais et criais et te tortillais de façon incontrôlable et j'ai été soudainement frappé par le fait que je ne pouvais pas te refiler à ton père. Je suis ton père. Et là j'ai été frappé par une soudaine envie de décamper._

_Décamper est un talent que j'ai maitrisé avec précision et vitesse. Cela fait partie de la liste des dix choses que je fais le mieux. Sérieusement, je l'ai placé en numéro trois, numéro deux étant causer le chaos et numéro un étant… bon…peut-être que je te le dirais quand tu seras plus vieux. Si tu es plus vieux et pour quelques raisons en train de lire ceci alors… demande à ta mère._

_C'était légèrement inapproprié et je m'en excuse. Tu vois le numéro sept de ma liste, mettre les gens extrêmement mal à l'aise à des moments très mal choisis. Continuons…_

_Je n'ai jamais été vraiment bon pour prendre soin des autres. Sincèrement, je suis toujours en train d'apprendre comment prendre soin de moi-même. Je ne maitrise pas cette qualité non plus. Entre nous… j'ai tendance à foutre en l'air tout ce que je touche. J'ai été viré d'environ cinq écoles différentes –les meilleures du pays, j'ai planté ma première voiture moins d'un mois après avoir eu mon permis, j'ai coulé un yacht sur les cotes Fidjiennes, j'ai… j'ai fait un certain nombres de choses plutôt horribles à ta mère. Je remercie simplement Dieu tous les jours qu'elle trouve en elle de quoi me pardonner. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans elle. Je l'aime plus que tu ne pourras jamais l'imaginer._

_J'ai voulu décamper loin d'elle également._

_Je n'avais jamais imaginé ma vie comme ça. Quand les gens me demandait ce que je voulais faire une fois adulte, je m'imaginais habituellement travaillant, beaucoup, rentrant à la maison avec une femme différente chaque soir, vivant dans un luxueux appartement en ville-seul. Je ne me suis jamais, pas une fois, imaginé me marier et avoir deux enfants et demi, un chien, et une maison avec une clôture en bois blanc. _

_Quelque part sur le chemin une pièce s'est coincée dans le mécanisme, soit une pièce, soit le bouchon de liège de la bouteille de champagne que ta mère m'a tendue quand elle m'a embrassé pour la première fois. Même à ce moment là, j'étais trop effrayé pour la toucher, effrayé par le fait que j'allais la foutre en l'air royalement. Elle était bien trop bien pour moi. Mais pour une raison étrange, elle m'aimait bien…Je ne sais absolument pas pourquoi, p'tit gars. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi._

_Je me souviens de la première fois où j'ai envisagé un futur avec elle. Nous étions à la maison à Martha's Vineyard. C'était la première fois qu'elle y venait et elle était totalement sous le charme- les plages, la maison… Stan. Elle adorait Stan. Je l'ai même surprise une nuit en train d'essayer de le nourrir. Mais, bref, elle cuisinait et je suis entré dans la cuisine pendant que les homards grillaient, une belle tradition des Huntzberger. Elle traversait la cuisine, portant un tablier bleu à rayures, fouillant dans les placards, choisissant les ingrédients et les ustensiles. Elle était absolument incroyable._

_Quand elle m'a remarqué planté là elle a souri et a commencé à expliquer à quel point elle était fière d'elle. Elle n'avait coupé aucun doigt ni commencé de feu en quinze longues minutes. Mon Dieu, elle était si adorable. Quand je l'ai embrassé, j'ai réalisé pour la première fois que ça ne me dérangerait pas de l'embrasser avant le diner tous les soirs pour le reste de ma vie._

_Tu ne m'as pas connu avant que j'épouse ta mère. Tu n'as donc pas la moindre idée d'à quel point c'était la mer à boire pour moi. Moi, Logan Huntzberger, j'étais prêt à poser mes valises pour une seule femme. Je l'ai épousée._

_Le jour de notre mariage je me tenais devant l'autel pendant qu'elle s'avançait vers moi dans cette large robe blanche. Je voulais vraiment…décamper. Encore…je voulais vraiment, vraiment décamper. Je ne voulais pas me marier ! je n'avais jamais imaginé une femme m'embrassant dans une large robe blanche. J'avais imaginé une femme m'embrassant dans une minusculement petite quasi inexistante robe rouge…ou noire… enfin tu vois. Mais quand elle m'a rejoint, elle m'a regardé avec ses grands yeux bleus et m'a pris la main, et j'ai réalisé qu'elle avait besoin de moi. Elle m'aimait. Et moi aussi j'avais aussi besoin d'elle. Dieu sait que je l'aimais. Que je l'aime. Tout à coup, je ne voulais plus décamper._

_Retour deux ans avant ce soir. Je me tenais dans la salle d'accouchement, toi toujours dans mes bras, toujours en train de pleurer, toujours en train de ressentir le besoin urgent et insupportable de décamper pour ne pas te foutre royalement en l'air. Ta mère était couchée dans le lit endurant les étapes de l'accouchement qu'ils ne montrent pas à la télé. Tu comprendras pourquoi si tu as un jour des enfants toi aussi. Les infirmière étaient toutes en train de s'occuper d'elle et je me tenais simplement là, te regardant. Tu avais les yeux fermés, tu avais encore à les ouvrir et tu étais si…rose. Il n'y a vraiment pas d'autre façon de le décrire. Tu étais sans défense…et tu avais besoin de moi pour t'aider à vivre._

_Tu te souviens que j'ai dit qu'il me fallait encore apprendre comment prendre soin de moi ? je n'avais pas la moindre idée de comment prendre soin d'un minuscule être humain innocent. Je n'ai jamais eu un bon modèle comme père. J'aime mon père. Mais tu dois aussi comprendre que j'ai passé la plus grande partie de ma vie à essayer de l'obliger à m'aimer en retour. Les Huntzbergers sont passés maîtres pour poser des conditions à l'amour. Je peux honnêtement dire que personne ne m'avait aimé sans condition avant que je rencontre ta mère._

_Mon père n'est pas un type horrible. Beaucoup pourraient argumenter le contraire mais ils ne le connaissent pas comme moi. Chaque fois qu'il fait quelque chose qui parait, pour n'importe quel autre être humain, sans cœur et juste complètement cruel, il a habituellement quelque chose de bon à l'esprit. Par exemple le voyage rallongé à Londres qu'il m'a forcé à faire il y a quelques années. Pour la plupart des gens, c'était une ruse élaborée pour me tenir éloigné de Rory, ta mère. Mais… ce n'était pas ça. Je le sais maintenant. Il voulait juste ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour moi. Il voulait que je m'élève jusqu'au potentiel qu'il me connaissait._

_En gros, ce que j'essaye de dire c'est que je sais que mon père n'est pas assez cruel pour intentionnellement limiter son amour pour ses enfants. Je peux te parier n'importe quoi que quand ma sœur et moi somment nés il voulait juste être le meilleur père possible. Il voulait qu'on le respecte et qu'on l'aime. Il ne voulait être en rien comme son père l'avait été. _

_Mais il l'a été…_

_Mon Dieu, p'tit gars, ça me fout vraiment les jetons. Parce qu'à l'instant où ta mère m'a dit qu'elle était enceinte de toi j'ai juré d'être le meilleur père possible. Je voulais que tu me respectes et que tu m'aimes. Je ne voulais être en rien comme mon père. _

_Mais si je le suis quand même ?_

_Décamper, décamper, décamper._

_Je peux l'entendre dans ma tête, chantant en rythme avec l'accélération de mes battements de cœur. Je pourrais être loin si vite. Je cours le kilomètre en quatre minutes… J'ai une porsche de 295 chevaux six cylindres qui m'attend dans le parking, 0 à 100 en 5,2 secondes. Ca c'est une putain de voiture rapide. _

_J'étais sur le point de le faire. Je l'étais. Je peux sentir mes pieds se décoller du sol. Les muscles de mes bras se contractent quand je commence à te pousser vers l'infirmière pour que je puisse me tirer de là. Je pourrais me tirer de là, hors de ta vie et complètement détruire les chances de te causer de la peine. Je pourrais t'épargner d'avoir un père auprès duquel tu détestes revenir. Je pourrais t'épargner la peine d'un amour avec des conditions._

_Mais avant que je t'éloigne de moi d'un centimètre tes grands yeux bleus se sont posés sur moi pour la première fois et ton minuscule petit poing a attrapé mon petit doigt droit. Tu l'as serré aussi fort que tu as pu et tu as continué à me dévisager, oscillant légèrement ta tête d'un coté à l'autre. J'ai réalisé que pour la première fois depuis que l'infirmière t'avais déposé dans mes bras tu avais arrêté de pleurer, trop captivé par le spectacle de cette chambre pour penser à autre chose. J'ai essayé de retirer mon doigt de ton étreinte mais tu ne voulais pas lâcher. C'était comme si tu savais que j'avais peur, que j'étais en train de penser à décamper et que tu n'allais pas me laisser faire._

_Tu avais besoin de moi._

_Et je t'aimais plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer._

_Je n'allais nulle part._

_Ta mère m'a appelé de son lit d'hôpital et j'ai levé les yeux vers elle en souriant. Elle m'a sourit en retour à travers ses larmes et t'a demandé. Quand je t'ai placé dans ses bras, tu as pris tes aises d'un air satisfait. Elle t'as regardé et a roucoulé. Tes yeux se sont fixés dans les siens pendant un court instant avant que tu les fermes encore une fois, emporté par le sommeil. Les infirmières t'ont emmené dans la nurserie où tu es en ce moment, enroulé dans une couverture bleue, entouré par des douzaines d'autres nouveaux nés. Ta mère est endormie. Et je suis assis ici dans la salle d'attente gribouillant sur un bloc note de l'hôpital parce que je n'ai rien d'autre à faire qu'écrire. C'est ce que nous faisons, nous Huntzberger, quand les discours perdent leur intérêt. On écrit. C'est dans notre sang._

_Alors je t'écris. Je te dis que j'ai foiré. J'ai souvent foiré. Et j'ai peur. Si il y a une chose au monde que je ne veux pas c'est foirer avec toi. Je t'aime, p'tit gars. Je veux que tu le saches. Tu me détesteras peut-être dans le futur. Il est possible qu'on se crie dessus en permanence… Dieu sait que mon père m'a crié dessus…Mais je veux que tu saches que je t'aimerais toujours. Toi et ta mère… vous êtes tout pour moi. Je serais perdu sans vous. Je ne veux plus décamper, p'tit gars._

_Bon à propos du "p'tit gars"… je suppose qu'il va te falloir un nom hein? Bon, tu vois l'infirmière m'a donné un pavé sur les noms de bébé… je crois que je vais laisser de coté la proposition de ton oncle de t'appelé Finn junior. A propos je suis désolé de t'obliger à l'appeler ton « oncle » mais… j'ai dit à Colin qu'il pouvait être ton oncle donc, par conséquent, j'ai du étendre l'invitation au meilleur ami numéro deux, sans prendre en compte le fait qu'il est taré. Je promets de ne jamais te laisser seul avec lui trop longtemps. Si ça peut me faire pardonner. _

_Connor._

_Le plus attendu._

_Connor Benjamin._

_Le plus attendu. Fils de ma main droite… ou dans ton cas…petit doigt droit._

_Connor Benjamin Huntzberger._

_Je sais ce n'est pas Frankenstein mais… j'aime bien. Qu'est ce que tu en penses ?_

« Oh Oh ! En voilà une bonne ! » s'exclama Rory en bas des escaliers, prenant des photos de son diplomé en train de descendre. Connor cacha immédiatement sa tête dans ses mains et commença à protester en grognant.

« Ace, laisse le petit tranquille tu vas le rendre aveugle ! » cria Logan depuis le salon.

« Chut ! » répondit Rory. « Viens ici ! Je veux une photo de toi et ton fils avant la cérémonie ! »

« Maman, tu as déjà pris environ cinq mille photos de moi ! » s'exclama Connor.

« Chut ! Et je n'en ai pas encore de toi et ton père, ou toi et ta sœur… Ellie ! » appela Rory vers les escaliers.

« Oui, Mère ? »

"Dépêche toi! On part bientôt! Et j'ai besoin d'une photo de toi et Connor avant qu'on parte!"

«Pour l'amour de Dieu, ma fille, reste dans ta chambre !" commenta Logan dramatiquement.

« Arrête de faire l'idiot, papa ! »

« Je me sens vraiment aimé ! » dit Logan, se tournant vers sa femme qui levait les yeux au ciel.

« D'accord, mettez vous devant la cheminée. » ordonna Rory à ses hommes. Ils obéirent et se placèrent à coté l'un de l'autre. Le bras de Logan reposait sur l'épaule de son fils. Ils sourirent quand Rory souleva son appareil. Elle appuya sur le bouton mais le flash ne se déclencha pas.

« Oh, zut ! La carte mémoire est pleine. Je reviens tout de suite. » Elle sortit de la pièce, laissant seuls le père et le fils. Logan rapprocha son fils en le tirant par l'épaule et le serra dans ses bras.

« Excuse moi mais je pense que je vais utiliser ce temps pour avoir un moment extrêmement mièvre. » Connor sourit et lui rendit son embrassade.

« Eh papa ? » demanda Connor.

"Ouais?"

« Je crois que j'aurais préféré Frankenstein. » Logan éclata de rire. « Merci de ne pas avoir décampé." Ajouta Connor, augmentant inconsciemment leur étreinte. Logan ferma les yeux et expira bruyamment, répondant au resserrement de la prise de son fils.

« Merci de m'avoir retenu par ici, p'tit gars. Je t'aime. Tu sais ça pas vrai? Et je suis incroyablement fier de toi. »

« Oui, je sais. Je t'aime aussi, papa. » Derrière eux le flash se déclencha et ils se séparèrent pour voir Rory avec son appareil photo.

« Alors ça c'est une bonne. Oui ! Je me suis surpassée encore une fois ! Fais gaffe à toi Cartier-Bresson!"

"Et moi qui croyais que tu t'étais surpassée avec une photo de mes fesses" ajouta Logan en avançant vers elle et passant un bras autour de sa taille.

« Oui… Aussi dur que ça puisse paraître celle-ci est meilleure. » répondit Rory avant de l'embrasser. »

« Vous me rendez malade tous les deux. »

« Outch… on t'aime aussi. » répondit Rory en s'éloignant de son mari. « Ellie ! On y va ! On doit prendre des bons sièges! Sinon je vais t'embarrasser en escaladant au dessus des rangées et rangées d'invités pour prendre des photos ! »

« J'arrive maman ! » Rory se tourna vers Logan.

« Cette carte mémoire ne contient que 150 photos. Tu crois que je devrais en prendre une autre ? »

« Bien sûr…je veux dire…150 photos ? C'est rien du tout. » dit sarcastiquement Logan.

« Je sais. Je devrais écrire à la compagnie de photos. » répondit sérieusement Rory.

« Maman… »

« Peut-être que si on s'arrêtait à Walgreen on pourrait en prendre une autre. » dit elle quand Ellie descendit les escaliers.

« Oh mon Dieu ! Tu es magnifique. Ma petite fille grandit!» s'exclama t'elle, prenant des photos d'elle aussi.

« Papa, arrête-la ! » pleurnicha Ellie.

« Si seulement je pouvais… »

« Vous ne savez simplement pas apprécier mes dons de photographe. Je pourrais être le prochain Ansel Adams. Et je suis là à guaspiller mon talent dans un journal depuis toutes ses années. »

«Quelle tragédie." Ironisa Logan.

"Tu m'empêches d'avancer, Huntzberger. Tout est de ta faute."

« Je remplis les papiers du divorce demain » répondit-il.

« Tu vois, c'est pour ça que je t'aime. Tu penses toujours à moi ! » dit-elle.

« D'accord, tout le monde dans la voiture ! On a une cérémonie à voir. Je ne vais pas manquer mon bébé recevant son diplôme ! »

« Est-ce qu'on peut garder le niveau d'embarras au minimum avant d'arriver à l'école, s'il vous plait ? » demanda Connor.

« Aucune chance ! »

Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Petite review svp!!!


End file.
